


Steve and Jane's First Kiss

by TourmalineQueen



Category: Coupling (UK)
Genre: F/M, Gen, pre-series shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1536614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/pseuds/TourmalineQueen





	Steve and Jane's First Kiss

Taking a Face for a Canter

Or:

Steve and Jane’s First Kiss

Disclaimer: These characters don’t belong to me, but to Steven Moffat and all at Hartswood Pictures.

*-*-*  
  
“Ashes to ashes; dust to dust...”

Steve wondered if all funerals were as boring as this one, or if it was simply because he didn’t know the deceased very well. He was terribly sad for her brother, a good friend of his, but he couldn’t help but hope the next time he went to a funeral he would at least be able to appreciate it. Not that he wanted anyone he cared about to die, it was just that he didn’t want to attend another funeral unless it affected him directly; so that he could grieve like people were supposed to at funerals. Steve sighed softly and shook his head; even when he was thinking he couldn’t make clear what he wanted to say. _Think_. Whatever.

At least there was one other person who didn’t seem to fit in very well among the genuine mourners; a dark-haired girl wearing a brightly patterned sundress and too-high shoes – not to mention a very suggestive smile. She certainly didn’t care what anybody thought of her. Steve liked that kind of confidence, it made him think about what she’d be like in the bedroom.

“Oh, God,” he moaned. _Thinking about sex at a funeral? That’s just charming_ , he told himself. _Next it’ll be a bloody orgy in your mind..._

*-*

Later, after paying his respects to the family, Steve found Jeff and they wandered around the buffet table trying to work out what the carrot - things were supposed to be.

“Hello, there,” said a bright and cheery feminine voice. “You’ve got a lovely face! Can I take it for a bit of a canter?”

“What? Er, thanks,” said Steve. “You look – er, very different. Lovely, I, mean. Name’s Steve Taylor. This is Jeff.”

“Jane,” said the enchanting, unique brunette to Steve, before proceeding to ignore Jeff completely. “I’m _very_ pleased to meet you.”

Jane took Steve’s plate from his hands and put it down, and then took his hand and put it on her hip.

“What?” Steve asked as coherently as he could manage. “What do you want...?”

“Oh, look at you, all aroused and flustered,” said Jane with a predatory smile. “Let’s see what we can do about that.”

She stood on the tips of her toes, dragged his chin down and kissed him thoroughly, and then began pushing him in the general direction of an open door, loosening his tie as she did so.  
  
*-*-*


End file.
